Jeremiah A. Garland
Jeremiah Alexander Garland II, MFO, is a noted politician known for his extreme liberal views. Garland has served as a respected politician in several countries and organisations, including his tenure as emperor of Russia (1744 - 1746), which he is best remember for. He currently serves as the Lord Protector for the Commonwealth of Padres Del Fuego, as well as the prime minister for the Kingdom of Sweden. Garland began his career serving in the British Royal Navy, as an enlisted marine fighting Spain. After seeing action in Morocco, France, and India, Garland was decourated as a war hero by King George I of Great Britain, and rose to the rank of admiral. After being reassigned to a post of battling piracy in the West Indies, Garland soon resigned from the military to pursue a career in the British East India Company. He was made second-in-command of the Co. Empire, at the time led by the company chairman, Benjamin Macmorgan. When a second war broke out with Spain, this time with fighting centred in the Caribbean, Garland resumed his military career and led valiantly on the battlefield, for which he was again honoured. In the Harrington Administration that followed, Garland was soon promoted to First High Lord of the company, and earned governorship of the British colony of Singapore. Upon Samuel Harrington's banishment from the company in late 1744, Garland was again promoted, this time to Lord Governor. He oversaw all actions within the East India Company before himself handing in his resignation just weeks later. Returning to Russia, the country in which he was born, Garland had learned of an unexpected change in the Russian imperial lineage that, through his parents' marriage, had named him as successor to the throne. In December of 1744, with the tsar stepping down, Garland ascended to the throne and became Emperor of the Russian Empire. Under his reign, the nation nearly tripled in size, and had become the largest nation on Earth, even surpassing Britain and Spain. During his emperorship, Garland also served as the Chancellor of the Exchequer in Great Britain, as well as ambassador to the United Provinces. He made a tour of Europe in 1745, visiting every country in northern Europe and affirming their allegiance to Russia. This would lead to the creation of the Alliance of the North, which consisted of Russia, the Netherlands, Prussia, Denmark, Poland, and Sweden. This in turn would morph into the League of Independent Nations, a short-lived yet legendary national alliance that Garland served as chairman in. With the continuing war in Spain, Garland was ultimately driven from his thrown in Russia, passing it on to his son, Joseph Garland (Ivan VIII). Living in exile in places such as Genoa, Copenhagen, and Dresden, Garland eventually defected to Sweden, where he sought a position in the nation's growing liberal legislative infrastructure. He was offered the job as prime minister by Queen Elisabeth I, which he proudly accepted and holds today. On a recent financial excursion to the Caribbean, Garland was offered the position of prime minister by King Richard I of the newly proclaimed Kingdom of Padres Del Fuego. He accepted, and currently leads the island nation's legislature. Biography Early life Enlistment in the British Royal Navy Career in the East India Company Tsar of Russia Life in Exile Career in Padres Del Fuego Personal life Personality Family Friends Political Views Foreign Policy Liberalism and Empiricism Political Philosophies Titles and Styles Trivia Category:Pirates Category:EITC Category:Fan Stories Category:POTCO